


And he scores!

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe, M/M, Same Highschool AU, Trapped In A Closet, my title skills are back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “We are supposed to kiss, right? That’s how to get a score?”“Wh-what?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> I thought I would be done with this sooner, but I wasn't satisfied with the initial draft and where it was going, and I had difficulty continuing it again, but I finally figured it out and now it's here!
> 
> Fic is from [this](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/156514047768/but-imagine-an-ushimoni-7-minutes-in-heaven-au). 
> 
> The universe is based from [this](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/156529188043/have-some-haikyuu-3rd-year-captains-in-a-same-high) head canon, for your reference.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Please enjoy!!! :D

Moniwa likes to believe that he is a kind person.

True, he is timid and insecure to a fault, to the point of being perceived as weak and useless, and people may have taken advantage of this numerous times, but he finds it in his heart to understand and forgive them. He doesn’t even see it like that, or rather, he always chooses to look at the bright side.

But, as it is right now, maybe it’s about time that he reconsiders that part of his personality.

He curses the unholy trinity of Oikawa, Daishou, and Kuroo in his mind. Moniwa, by far, is not vindictive. But being cramped in this small space, not through any fault of his own, really does bring out the worse in a person.

He supposes that he’s lucky, that he is not someone they consider an enemy. But, being their friend isn’t something to be happy about either, especially if such _friends_ are bound to pull embarrassing and deceitful stunts like this. There’s a nagging thought in the back of his mind that reminds him that he is not completely blameless in all of this. He knew what he was getting into by agreeing to play Spin the Bottle.

However, in his defense, he was figuratively stuck between a rock and a hard place. And, between answering a truth, or doing a dare, the latter seemed the lesser of two evils.

(He didn’t like the glint he saw in Oikawa’s eyes when he asked if Moniwa would go for truth, but he should’ve known that he’ll be screwed either way, anyway.)

As it is, he’s fairly convinced that those three probably rigged the game. A game wherein results are largely dependent on chance (and perhaps friction and bottle weight and smoothness…).

Nope. There’s just no other explanation for it.

He exhales sharply, harshly pulling on his hair, accidentally elbowing his companion in the process.

Ushijima deeply grunts at the impact and Moniwa bites back a curse.

“I’m sorry!”

Ushijima breathes out. “It’s alright,” he replies. Moniwa hears the sound of cloth being rubbed, Ushijima’s hand undoubtedly going over the spot he jabbed his elbows at.

“Are you still good?” His companion asks in a low, soft voice after a few moments.

“Huh?” He asks dumbly, then the question registers. Moniwa shakes his head in an attempt to clear it.

“Ah, yeah,” he lies.

Moniwa is far from good. If anything, it’s the worse. The closet was already small as it is, what with the hanged clothes and other garments–which no one even bothered to take out, just to make sure that it would be fit to be occupied– taking up most of the space. A person could well fit in there, but having two people, with one larger than most boys their age, makes it undeniably cramped and extremely stuffy.

And because it was already impossible to fit a tall person, much less someone with Ushijima’s height, they both had to sit, with Moniwa trying his damnedest to make himself smaller by hugging his knees close to his chest while tucked tight in the corner, and trying to meld with it. (No such luck in that regard, unfortunately.)

It’s not the most comfortable of positions, but he doesn’t want to bother Ushijima by invading his space. God knows how much he probably needs one.

“Uh, you?” He asks, after a few moments, because it is the polite thing to do.

Ushijima lightly hums in reply. Moniwa tries not to take the lack of response personally, but he pulls his legs even closer to himself all the same.

“I don’t understand why this game is called 7 minutes in heaven,” Ushijima says, out of the blue.

Moniwa slowly turns his head to the direction from where his voice came from, and vaguely makes out the other’s silhouette, barely illuminated by the light coming in from the vents. He is sitting the same way as Moniwa, sans the hands around his knees, and if anything, he actually looks more comfortable than Moniwa feels.

“Huh?” he asks, still startled that Ushijima started a conversation.

Ushijima bounces a shoulder once in a lighthearted shrug before continuing. “I mean, I’m not particularly religious, but this is not how I imagined it to be. Heaven, that is.”

Moniwa frowns at the statement.

What? What is Ushijima talking about?

“What?” He asks, voicing out his confusion. It might be the lack of sufficient oxygen inside the closet or the headache that he’s slowly building up, but he’s pretty sure his mind is playing tricks on him.

“And are we really ought to spend only 7 minutes? Are you not supposed to stay in heaven forever, once you get there?” Ushijima turns his head to look at him, and it might just be Moniwa’s imagination, but he squints his eyes and sees the other’s mouth curled in a small, amused smile, and his eyes are reflecting (from what little it could) something akin to playfulness.

Moniwa blinks once, then twice, until the gears in his mind sees fit to turn again and it dawns on him what Ushijima said.

His jaw promptly drops at the epiphany.

Ushijima just made a joke, and it was actually a well delivered one. And the best part? He knows it too, judging from the playful air still surrounding him. If it had been anyone else, they might have suffered a heart attack at the unexpected revelation.

Ushijima actually knows how to make a joke. Who would’ve thought?

Realizing that it he was being impolite by gaping, he shuts his mouth with an audible click and exhales an amused snort instead.

“Calling it ‘heaven’ is too much of a stretch, really. And yeah, my vision of heaven is more comfortable than this. So thank real heavens, we only need to spend 7 minutes in here,” he points out.

Ushijima hums noncommittally again, and Moniwa thought it would be the end of that.

“But why is it called as such?” Ushijima asks, and this time, the question really sounded like one. Moniwa had to observe (again) what he could see on Ushijima’s face, looking for a clue that says otherwise. He found none, and the continuing silence is becoming awkward, because Ushijima is still waiting for a serious response.

Moniwa finds himself dumbfounded again.

Didn’t Ushijima know what this is about? He couldn’t have dropped a punchline like that if he really had no idea.

“But… you joked about our situation, so that must mean you know what this is about.”

Ushijima hums thoughtfully. “I have heard of it from Tendou,” he agreed.

“He relayed a story about how this game was played during the party of one of his classmates. When I asked him about it, he told me that I was better off not knowing, and that I should not participate in such trivialities,” he explains with a small frown. “So I have never participated in one, at least, until now…” he trails off and Moniwa’s pretty sure that he is contemplating about it.

“What is it supposed to achieve?”

Moniwa just stares at Ushijima, before dropping his shoulders with a resigned sigh. Ushijima’s friend is a really good one, and he probably have his friend’s best intentions at heart when he warned him. But he also could’ve told him, just so Ushijima wouldn’t remain clueless.

He makes a face as he thinks about his options. On one hand, telling Ushijima will probably do the other good. So as not to fall victim to such schemes again. But, on the other hand, he really doesn’t want to be the one to sully Ushijima (and his innocence) with the knowledge of the different ridiculous things hormonal teenage boys get into.

But Ushijima is angled expectantly at him and it seems that he is really expecting an answer and well, Moniwa would hate to let him down like that.

“It’s called 7 minutes in heaven because…” He pauses and licks his lips. Oh man, he should have formulated a response in his mind before letting his mouth run off on its own. Whatever. He might as well. Who knows, it might be more beneficial for Ushijima to learn about this from him. He’ll just try to buffer it as much as he could.

“Because… well, I suppose it’s because _good things_ are expected to happen while you’re inside with your, uh, partner,” he explains, though with a tone of uncertainty. He hopes Ushijima isn’t able to pick it, and that he hopefully would be satisfied with that.

“What good things?” Ushijima sounds even more curious right now.

Of course he would ask, given Moniwa’s luck. Or lack thereof.

“Well, uhm,” he starts, feeling heat creep up to his neck and face. “Things like, you know, uhm…kissing. Some even get to, uhm, t-touching. T-that sort of stuff,” he says, failing to sound casual as he had planned.

“Kissing? Touching?”

“Yeah” Moniwa’s voice pitched higher than normal. He clears his throat before continuing, “but I’m pretty sure it’s not a requirement or anything,” he says, waving a dismissing hand. “I mean, not that I would know, because I’ve never played this game before as well. I mean, I’m sure not all people do it. There are some that just talk it out until it’s time, nothing really has to happen, so…yeah.”

“But why kissing?”

 _Okay_ , Moniwa thinks. This is embarrassing enough and there are other things Ushijima should be concerned about, like how he’s supposed to feel his legs, if he is able to feel them again at all once they get out, or how pained his back would probably feel from being hunched like this.

Why is so hung up about the idea of kissing?

“Uh, usually, the people that are supposed to be inside are like, the ones who have crushes on each other, or with someone they like, or something like that and such. They wanted to, uhm, you know…‘score’,” he answers as best as he could, nodding to emphasize his point and stave off some of his nervousness.

When he turns his head to look at Ushijima again, he backs away immediately because of how close the taller one is leaning towards him.

“U-Ushijima-san!” He hisses scandalously.

Ushijima only blinks at him. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?” He whispers, tone taking a hysterical note.

“We are supposed to kiss, right? That’s how to get a score?”

“Wh-what?!”

“So let’s do it.”

Moniwa makes some sort of a strangled keening sound at the back of his throat and leans away some more, but his head bumps on the closet wall. Ushijima is close enough that his distinct scent floats towards Moniwa, suffocating him and is making him dizzy.

He involuntarily shivers at the feeling of warm breath on his face. He forces himself to meet Ushijima’s olive eyes, and sees the unmistakable glint of competitiveness. Suddenly, it dawns on him that. Ushijima completely misunderstood his explanation and thinks that it’s some sort of a point system.

He wants to smack himself upside the head, and Ushijima too, for good measure.

“Ushijima-san, wait…” he tries again, but he’s still steadily coming closer.

Moniwa’s mouth suddenly feels dry, so he wets his lips and did not miss the way Ushijima’s eyes followed the muscle. He feels dizzy and short of breath all of a sudden. He uncurls his arms around his knees and folds it down. He braces his hands on Ushijima’s broad shoulders instead, gripping the soft fabric of his shirt, not knowing whether to push the other away or pull him closer.

“Ushijima-san,” he repeats in a smaller voice, unable to get the words out. Settling himself for the inevitable, he closes his eyes when there’s only a hairsbreadth distance between their lips and waits for the moment that they would touch.

“Alright! Time’s up! Get out from there, you two boring people.”

Oikawa’s distinctive annoyed voice announces, with an impatient knock on the closet door, startles them, causing their heads to bump against each other rather forcefully.

They both groan at the pain and both reached for their foreheads at the same time. Ushijima leans away to be able to do so, but he remained on top of Moniwa, kneed on each side of legs. And not having completely recovered from the impact, the door suddenly opens, letting the harsh light in, and Moniwa moans in complaint, the hand previously rubbing his forehead now blocking off the light.

“What? Did you two take a power nap or someth- _oh_.” Oikawa purses his lips, and delicately places a hand over his mouth upon seeing the compromising position of the two closet occupants. He slowly lowers his hand and gapes excitedly at the two of them.

“Oh my god,” he gasps.

“Oikawa, it’s not what you think!” Moniwa says, completely horrified, as he scrambles to get up and pushes Ushijima away from him. Thankfully, Ushijima gives, and he’s regained a semblance of his personal space.

“Oh. My. God.” Oikawa, who looks like he’s discovered the secret to alien communication, steps away from the closet excitedly, ready to report what he had seen to the others.

“Oikawa, please!”

\----------

By the time Oikawa’s done yelling and the other’s arrived, Moniwa had mostly gotten Ushijima off him, and they were already standing awkwardly outside, with Moniwa maintaining a safe distance, while Ushijima just looked confused about the whole thing.

Thankfully, he found an ally in the form of Sawamura, being the only one sane and authoritative enough to control the situation. Moniwa is all ready to die because of embarrassment when he asked them what happened. He’s grateful that Sawamura didn’t push them when neither of them responds and instead took Ushijima aside to explain things to him in private, not trusting Kuroo to do it, even when the latter volunteered.

This left Moniwa at the mercy of the Unholy Trinity, with only an equally hopeless Akiyama, who’s rubbing comforting hands on his back, his only support. Okudake, and surprisingly, Bokuto, seemed to have taken pity at him, and asked the three others to stop teasing him already. But Moniwa can only take so much, so he still asked to leave, and be left alone.

 

Now, he’s currently at the boarding house’s communal kitchen, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, and contemplating about how he’s going to face Ushijima again. It would be virtually impossible to avoid the other, and that would be too blatant, seeing as they belong to the same class and even live in the same house. Besides, he doesn’t want this incident to affect their circle of friends.

But what if the other doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore? Moniwa doesn’t think he can live with that kind of set-up. And he really doesn’t want Ushijima to dislike him. Their time inside the closet had given him a glimpse of Ushijima’s personality, and he still wanted to be able to see more and know more about that.

And, granted that it was Ushijima who misunderstood in the first place, but still, he just feels guilty about the whole thing. He feels that he should’ve explained more clearly; should’ve checked if Ushijima really understood, because now, who knows what Ushijima thinks of him.

He groans and drags his hands across his face, unable to find a solution to his current predicament.

“Moniwa-san?”

Moniwa jumps from his seat and immediately turns around and sees Ushijima standing at the kitchen’s entranceway, obviously uneasy. His face instinctively gets hot and he quickly averts his gaze.

A short, tensed moment of silence pass. Moniwa’s already overthinking about the reasons why Ushijima’s here, and at the same time, thinking about his explanation and apology, but is not capable of such at the moment.

“I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry.”

They blurt out at the same time. They both snap their eyes at each other, but Ushijima, not one to beat around the bush, recovers first and steps forward with a look of concentration on his face.

“Sawamura explained everything to me,” he starts. “I have misunderstood the concept of the game. I apologize for making you uncomfortable and putting you in that kind of situation.” He bows his head in apology.

Moniwa frantically stands up from his seat, rattling the stool in the process, and wildly waves his hands in front of him.

“Oh, god, no! You don’t have to apologize!”

“But I harassed you.” Ushijima knits his brows. “Believe me, it wasn’t my intention.”

“No. I could’ve stopped you,” Moniwa exclaims. “S _hould have,_ stopped you.” His shoulders hunched as he curls into himself.

“But I didn’t. So, it’s partly my fault too.” he continues in a small voice.

Ushijima remains quiet for a few seconds. “I still should’ve asked your permission first, before I did that.”

Moniwa’s ready to contradict Ushijima, but his train of thought derails at the statement. “Wait, what?” He blinks up owlishly at Ushijima. He can’t be sure he heard right, but Ushijima’s worried about not asking his permission…?

What?

“But… but it’s just a dare. You didn’t… I’m not even,” Moniwa says uncomprehendingly, making vague gestures with his hands.

“You don’t even like me,” he finally says. “And I almost took advantage of your inexperience.”

Ushijima frowns at him, and Moniwa distinctly feels that he said something wrong. “But I like you.” Ushijima says it so simply, he might as well have been commenting about the weather.

Moniwa’s jaw drops and he blushes for the nth time.

“And I’m not opposed to the idea of kissing you.” Ushijima steps closer, narrows their gap until Moniwa is within his arms reach.

“So, may I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ
> 
> Comments in exchange for cookies, yes?


End file.
